truth high
by lovinglela
Summary: hinata hyuga:living the dream untill she moves.now shes stuck with the popular girls ino and sakura and to add to the problem her old childhood crush goes to the same high school as her and his jerk annoying stuck up best friend sasuke what could go wrong


_hey everyone!i do not own naruto T.T *tears*_ _but i do own this story which just happens to be my first sasuhina story._

_i hope you enjoy it c:_

_[loving lela]_

Truth high

By: lovingLela

Truth High doesn't sound too bad right? But that's what I thought when I first stepped into those big black doors but you'll never guess how wrong I was… but let's start over. My name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm a junior but this is my first year at truth high. My parents moved from Newport News Virginia. My mother is in the army and my father's in the air force so we move alot. I've lived in Virginia for the longest time; I had friends, Nabors the whole nine yards so leaving them was like shattering my heart right down the middle. But I guess that's my fault for socializing and making friends. I normally keep to myself knowing how I'll be moving anyway but this time it was different,i thought hey why not? lets try making a friend or even try crushing on a boy.

"thats what i get for listening to my mom"i said in a whisper as i unpacked my stuff in my new dorm room."note to self:

_1)keep to self- no friends! _

_2) NEVER take moms advise when we move somewhere."_

I quickly took out my poket sized notebook and jotted down the my self notes.I write every thing in that notebook.I would call it a dairy but then people wouldnt stop with the teasing.

i began to set up my new purple and white bed cover on my bed my new roomate walked in. _leave it up to my parents to find the only high school were they actually have dorm. _she had bright neon pink hair. _she must have some rich parents...the head master made mine pay alot just cause of my faded purple streaks..._i thought.

her picture perfect smile was ruined when she saw me as she stepped through the door and saw my sitting on the newly made bed

"who are you?"she said with a bit of attitude.

"h-hinata h-hyuga" i tried. "im your new i ask who you a-are?"

"oh...im sakura haruno."she said with all of her annoyance seeming to melt off her flashed me the magazine worthy smile and i couldnt help but feel envyious._this girl is probably the popular one who has boys falling to there knees just for her to notice . thats flipping perfect. the popular chereleader and the chick who blends into the background roomates. flipping amazing. whatever._

we stood there for all of two minutes when another girl came walking had perfect blonde hair that was in a purple hair tie. he rbangs were all parted to the left completly covering one of her sea blue eyes._great another chereleader._

"oh hello im yamanaka ino how do you do?"

"hinata hyuga and very well thank you" i was quite surprised with this girls respectfulness._was she rasied that way? if she was then she must come from a ancient family maybe i could be friends with this .wait yamanaka that family runs a flower bussiness outside f town thats where her respect came from trying to ease her way into peoples lives just to make a quick buck._i guess i was shaking my head beacause ino said"you dont want to come" with a surprised facial expression.

"wait what? sorry i zoned out"

"i said me and sakura are going on our weekly mall crawl woul you like to come?we'll pay for all your new clothes if you let us pick it"she said as she glaced down at my old brown jacket.

i was quiet for a few minutes thinking it over._im probably there charity obviously have no clue that im part of a rich family otherwise they wouldn't have said they would pay...worst thing that'll happen is that they'll stop talking to me and i'll go back to blending in who cares anyway, ill get a taste of their unquine fashion that'll get me some friends when they ditch me_

"sure why not"i say with a smile that matches their own.

_:::::_

_thanks for reading please rate and comment c: chapter 2 up soon thanks for reading_

_lovinglela_


End file.
